


Behind Laces and Frills

by YoungSoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maid Matsuoka Rin, Maid/Master, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, maid kink, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Nitori has shared a very interesting fact with Makoto: Rin still has his maid outfit from his first year in the academy. Spare to say it makes gears in Makoto's head spin in ridiculous speed, guaranteeing an interesting and pleasurable outcome.





	Behind Laces and Frills

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the art works that inspired me.   
> [ 1](http://data.whicdn.com/images/166817311/large.jpg)  
> [ 2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/62/6b/c4/626bc4269cbab3ed03190b8d5de9cfe0.jpg)  
> [ 3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/47/c3/20/47c32080d420b43a8477aa7f944885e1.jpg)
> 
> ENJOY!

“I am not coming out,” Rin shouts behind the locked bathroom door, almost sounding on the verge panic and a deep underlying embarrassment threads through his words. 

“Please, Rin. Let me see,” Makoto lets out a sigh trying to open the bathroom door for the tenth time even though he knows it’s locked. It had been a long, exhausting talk to even get Rin to agree and once more put on the decently short, frilled back dress from a year ago. It was Nitori who had spilled the beans and told Makoto that Rin still had the whole set - from thigh-high socks to the little frilled headband. What else could have he done apart from asking Rin to put the set on?

“No, I look stupid. I’m taking this off,” comes another distressed reply and Makoto realizes it will be a battle lost, a fantasy destroyed if he doesn’t get Rin out of the bathroom.

“Rin, come on! I won’t laugh. You know that I won’t,” the green-eyed one tries to pry him out. He’s not lying - his intent is not to make fun of Rin, not at all. His angle might be a bit too selfish actually, he might or might not have thought about Rin in the black and white outfit since he found out that the latter was forced to wear it. And the thought of how stunning the red-hair would look in it was intoxicating.

“Just for second. Then you will be able to take it off,” Makoto offers and for a moment the dorm room falls completely silent. The handle of the bathroom door moves and Makoto takes a step back.

The door opens slowly and Makoto holds his breath from the glimpse of a long, well defined leg clad in a white, skin tight sock up to full, firm tighs taking a step into the room. The band barely wraps around the trained flesh, threatening to rip any second, the laces around the edge and the black bow, peeking from below a skirt much shorter than Makoto expected, is attracting all attention to it. As observed, the skirt is way above the knee, flowing freely, the white frilled underskirt moving along graciously, matching the lace decorated white apron and the headband settled on the wine-red hair. A red bow is tied around Rin’s neck, the white collar of long sleeved top of the dress over it. The only word Makoto could find to describe him right now was - arousing. 

Rin’s face is flushed deep red, almost matching his hair, and he fiddles with the edges of the dress, trying to pull it down more but with no success. “Can I take it off now?” he murmurs and avoids eyes contact with Makoto, which is a shame as he would see how absolutely hypnotized the taller boy was.

“How about,” Makoto swallows quite loudly and moves closer to Rin, “How about I take it off for you?” he says and his arm goes around Rin’s waist the second he is close enough, pulling the now shocked red-hair as close as possible.

“You what?” Rin can’t hide his surprise and only when his eyes meet the sparkling green ones before him he gets it. “Ouh, you’re into this?” he asks and lets out a strained laugh. “I never could have imagined you’re such a pervert, Makoto,” he tries to laugh it off casually and move away, but Makoto’s free hand is suddenly on his thigh underneath the dress and Rin freezes.

“Now, am I the one who has kept an outfit like this in my closet after I long don’t need it? Hmmm?” the green-eyed teases, whispering right into Rin’s ear, his hot breath making the latter to shiver. “You could have given it to the school,” he runs his hand up and down the tick thigh, his fingers trailing along the laces. “Or gotten rid of it,” he continues as his teeth gently pull on Rin’s earlobe before he attaches his lips to the red-hair’s neck. “Why did you keep it?” Makoto asks and slowly starts to move towards the bed while his lips trail all over Rin’s neck and jawline, both his left and right hand now on red-hair’s waist guiding him.

“I… I don’t know,” Rin stammers, his hands gripping onto Makoto’s broad shoulders. “I must have forgotten I have it,” it sounds more like he is trying to convince himself rather than Makoto. 

“Really? And I thought you would wear it once in awhile, to see how amazing you look,” Makoto smirks “You said you look stupid, but I think you know well enough how actually hot you look,” he continues and gently pushes Rin down by the waist, making him to sit on the edge of his bed, towering above him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the blush on Rin’s cheeks becomes deeper and he looks away, his hands now gripping on the edge of the bed, yet he can’t avoid Makoto for long as the latter takes Rin’s chin between his fingers and makes the red-hair to look up.

“What so embarrassing have you done in this outfit that makes you blush so much?” he continues teasing and the red from Rin’s cheeks spread to his ears and obviously down his neck, but he stubbornly keeps quiet. “Do you even know how Nitori knew you have it?” the usually angel like Makoto now seems devilish and there’s something captivating about it, but terrifying at the same time. 

“He saw it when you were doing the laundry,” the shock level on Rin’s face reaches new heights instantly. “How else, since you are rooming with Sousuke now?” Makoto smirks again and it’s pretty clear Rin doesn’t have a way out of it. 

“I have worn it… a few times,” the red-hair admits unwillingly and looks away, Makoto no longer holding his chin. 

“Only worn it?” comes a question and Makoto is no longer towering above Rin, but kneeling on the floor before him. “And what do you do when you wear it?” his green eyes sparkle with a devilish gleam and he moves closer, his hands running up from Rin’s ankles, over his knees to the point where the fabric ends, but no further. 

“I… might have… jerked off once,” Rin wants to look at Makoto, but at the same he doesn’t as he can already feel those piercing eyes on him, the hands trailing over the thin fabric of the socks not helping at all. 

“Just once?” Makoto asks another question and his lips press against Rin’s knees. He has moved forward even more, now settled between Rin’s legs. His fingertips already pass the lace border and it might seem a small, barely there touch but it sends sparkles all over Rin’s body and now he can’t look away from the fair-haired boy on the floor.

“Maybe more,” he breathes out as Makoto’s lips come in contact with the clothed part of his left inner thigh, while his hand caresses the right one, now ignoring the border set by fabric.

“And how did it feel? Good, right?” the green-eyed locks his eyes with Rin’s and there is only a small nod red-hair can give in reply. “I hope I will be able to take the experience in this outfit from good to mind blowing,” he says with a hidden determination and before Rin can even ask what he mean, Makoto ‘disappears’ under the frilled skirt. 

His lips press against the exposed skin on Rin’s thighs, daringly sucking onto several patches of skin while biting gently onto others. Every new forming bruise that is left on the skin receives a kiss before Makoto leaves to the next patch of skin - all of the being so teasingly close yet ridiculously far from the rising erection in Rin’s boxer briefs. At least it’s how it seems at first until Makoto’s mouth is on the throbbing bulge through the thin fabric.

There’s something very close to a moan coming from Makoto as he mouths the length, making the fabric wet. His ever wandering hands find their way up under the bite and bruise covered thighs and pull Rin forward, his ass now barely hanging on the edge of the bed. 

“Makoto…” Rin dares to let go of the edge of the bed and with shaking hands lifts his skirt up. Makoto’s eyes meet his as he pulls just the very edge of Rin’s underwear down, revealing the glistening tip of his hard cock and giving it a lick. He doesn’t stop there, pulling the fabric even lower until most of the veiny, pulsating manhood is revealed. The green-eyed gives it a few strokes before giving it a lick from where his hand is to the very tip and sucking the tip into his mouth. His tongue swirls around it, his lips soft yet firm around the sensitive flesh and Rin can barely breathe.

His fists are full of the frilled fabric as he is keeping it up to see what Makoto is doing. He kind of feels like feeling embarrassed would be the correct reaction - he’s wearing a dress and yet he is fully hard, his boyfriend teasing his cock with his mouth, sucking on the pulsating veins and putting pressure with his tongue on all the right places - yet he is no near embarrassed. He is insanely turned on and he can’t look away from the olive-brown mop of hair moving between his legs.

There’s no warning when Makoto pulls away and hooks his fingers on the elastic band of the boxers, pulling them off in one movement. They are gone somewhere on the floor next to the bed and Makoto’s shirt joins them in split second, before the green-eyed boy moves closer again. His eyes are locked with Rin’s completely exposed manhood and the curve of his bottom, barely still on the bed. He sinfully licks his lips before he leans forward, leaving a new mark on Rin’s pelvic bone while his long fingers wrap around the already over teased manhood. His mouth now concentrates on the part of the cock he couldn’t get to before - each centimeter of it getting equal attention and driving Rin over the edge more and more.

“Can I do whatever I want?” Makoto asks even though he had given all the freedom of action to him thus far. Whatever he had planned probably was out of the ordinary, but Rin was not going to fall behind with surprises,

“Of course… master,” he lets the words to fall from his lips and this time Makoto is the shocked one - his eyes wide, mouth open and his whole expression unreadable, but in a good way. He snaps out from the daze faster than expected, his mouth back on Rin’s cock, taking it in his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and lets his tongue to press onto the hot flesh. He moves his head up and down a few times before letting his hand to take over and locking his eyes with flushed Rin again.

“I got distracted,” he smirks, “so can I do whatever I want?” he repeats his question definitely waiting for the same answer as before. His hands trail over Rin’s thighs with no rush, his right one not pulling back when it reaches Rin’s crotch and gently beginning to play with his balls.

“Y… yes, master,” Rin stammers out, his breathing heavy, sweat pooling on his skin underneath all the fabric he is still wearing. The temperature just keeps rising with every little thing Makoto does and Rin’s hands still gripping on the edge of his dress start to shake. The green-eyed boy licks up and down the hard shaft few more times before his mouth replaces his right hand, gently sucking and licking on the soft, sensitive skin while his hand now works on the shaft. 

His knowledge and skill has always left a lot of questions but Rin rather decided not to ask questions, not that he could even do that in the state he was in now. He was aching for a release, but Makoto kept intentionally vary with speed and pressure, move his mouth to Rin’s thighs and keep him on a constant edge instead of giving him a proper orgasm. In all honestly it was actually exciting - not knowing what he will do next with his absolute freedom - but also nerve wrecking. 

“M...master,” Rin pushes past his lips, “Master, I need to…” he tries his best to complete the request but something wet and slick going over his hole makes him shiver and he can’t finish a sentence. Makoto’s plan is now revealed as he swirls his tongue around the puckered entrance, cold wetness spreading around it. His hand has left Rin’s cock and he is gripping onto the red-hair’s thick thighs, lifting them up and resting them on his shoulders before grabbing onto Rin’s ass. He spreads the firm globes open, his tongue going over and around the hidden muscle, enjoying how Rin trembles and gasps. The latter's hands give up and he finally let’s go of the edge of his skirt, trying to find something else to hold on to just to receive a disapproving humm against his ass. 

“The skirt covers too much. Hold them up and let your master see how good you feel, how your cock twitches when I lick you,” the platheron of dirty words coming from Makoto’s mouth is a different kind of  turn on, a kink on it’s own and Rin shivers and nods, grabbing onto the skirt with trembling hands again. 

“Better yet, touch yourself. Jerk off while I prep you, “ Makoto adds, “and answer your master properly,” he smirks, his finger now swirling around Rin’s hole slicked up by saliva.

“Yes, master,” Rin half moans and lifts the skirt high enough to hold it with his mouth, while his hands go to his cock that desperately needs a release. He wraps his fingers around it and skims his thumb over the heavily leaking slit, using the pre-cum as a lube to make the movements of his hand more slick. His other hand cups his balls and he drools around the patch of the skirt in his mouth as Makoto’s tongue presses against his hole alongside one finger. With little to no resistance he pushes his tongue in, earning muffled gasp from Rin who can’t find a rhythm with has hands, everything already being over the edge.

Makoto’s hands are all over Rin’s thighs and ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh, while his tongue still plays with the now twitching and contracting hole. Rin has lost most control over himself, his one hand still barely moving over his swollen cock, his other one gripping into Makoto’s brown locks, the edge of the dress in his mouth soaking wet. He has never been this much on the edge - so ridiculously close to a release but still being held back.

The red-hair lets out a desperate whimper when Makoto pull away and stands up. His eyes are watery and pleading and he is seconds away from bursting, but yet again cut off right at the very, very edge. “Keep playing with yourself. I just need to get something from our drawer,” Makoto explains and undoes his pants on his way to the drawer that hid lube and condoms under a pile of books and notebooks. He kicks the pants off on his way back and stops few steps away from the bed looking at Rin.

The latter strokes his length with no rhythm, two of his fingers moving in and out of his saliva dripping hole, his face flushed red, sweat rolling down his temples. “If only you would know how incredibly sexy you look right now,” Makoto let’s out under his breath and moves forward and is about to kneel again when a better idea strikes him.

“Stand up,” he instructs, “but don’t let the dress fall down again.” His eyes flicker as he observes Rin standing up, still holding onto the dress with his mouth. His thighs above the high socks are covered in blooming kickeys, saliva and pre-cum running down them and there’s something wildly arousing about such view to Makoto’s mind.

Now Makoto is the one who sits down on the bed, spreading his legs so his own rock hard, leaking erection that is peaking out from the edge of his boxers would be clearly visible. “Finish prepping yourself. Your master wants to watch,” he throws the lube to Rin who barely catches the tube. He lets the skirt finally fall from his mouth and Makoto wants to object but he remains quiet as there’s something mischievous in Rin’s eyes. He remains still and watches closely as Rin turns around and for Makoto’s surprise drops on his knees. He pulls the back of his skirt up, revealing the perfectly round globes - slightly red from Makoto’s hands - and spreads his legs fully exposing himself for Makoto’s eyes. He first lubes his fingers and then slowly he lowers his head on the floor so that he could look his auburn eyes with Makoto’s emerald green one’s, his ass still in the air. 

With shaking hand he reaches to his hole, seamlessly slipping two fingers in and moaning at the sensation. He keeps his eyes locked with Makoto’s and the latter can’t look away from the captivating gaze no matter how hard he would like to see how the third fingers slips into Rin. Now the green-eyed understands the teasingly frustrating feeling he had given to the red-hair before, this being the perfect revenge as he sees the lewd expression in Rin’s ace with lips parted, eyes heavy lidded and cheeks flushed, but he can’t look at the delicious sight that’s causing it. 

“That’s enough,” he finally snaps not being able to hold back, “come here,” he instructs and with far less grace than he got rid of his pants he pulls off his underwear and puts the on the condom while Rin makes his way over with shaky legs. The moment the one still wearing clothes is close enough Makoto grabs the back of his thighs and pulls him straight in his lap, Rin’s knees resting on the mattress on either side of Makoto’s crotch. “This is literally the hottest thing ever,  _ you  _ are the hottest thing ever,” he murmurs as he moves the skirt out of the way. His hands are on Rin’s ass and he guides his drained, wonderful maid up before positioning his own throbbing cock against the entrance.

They both gasp and moan as Rin slowly sinks down and for the latter it is finally too much as he has been edged on to unbelievable extent. The moment Makoto’s shaft is fully in him a wave of shivers run over him and he no longer keep back the long held back orgasm that washes over him. White shoots all over the frilled skirt, the laced socks and Makoto’s abdomen, to which the latter responds with a smile.

“Does it feels that good to have your master in you?” he asks almost teasingly, his fingers undoing the bow of the apron and taking it off before taking off the red ribbon as well and finding the zipper of the dress. Rin nods breathlessly, gripping onto Makoto’s shoulders and the latter smiles again. “Do you want me to make you feel even better?” he asks and there’s another nod.

“Please, master,” Rin manages to breathe out and Makoto finally presses his lips against the red-hair’s, both of them being carried away in a kiss instantly. Their tongues dance in a familiar rhythm and despite the lewd setting, Makoto’s fingers undoing the zipper of a dress that’s stuck to Rin’s skin, the kiss is deep and passionate but in no way dirty.

“Let’s take this off,” Makoto whispers against Rin’s mouth and grabs the bottom edge of the dress and pulls it over Rin’s head, letting it to land on the floor amongst all other clothes they had already disregarded. His lips trail over the red-hair’s strong shoulders and down his well defined chest, laying a kiss on every square centimeter of skin he can, while he starts to move his hips, thrusting up into Rin’s sensitive and tight body.

The shorter one’s arms tighten around Makoto’s shoulders and despite of exhaustion settling in his bones first from the endless teasing and the orgasm hitting him so suddenly, Rin moves his hips, rocking back and forth and lifting himself up just a little bit, giving and receiving more of what this could give. Ignoring the heaviness in his body, the very feeling on Makoto moving inside him, filling him up so perfectly; the sensation of the broad-shouldered boy’s lips all over each centimeter of skin he could get to began to drive Rin to edge one more time, his dick getting hard again.

“Mast…. Makoto,” Rin breathes out, his fingers tangling into the olive-brown hair and their mouths meet into a kiss which this time is a bit more sloppy, a bit more over the place but it just shows that both of them are nearing the peak. Makoto’s moves are sharp and precise, every muscle in his body tensed - from the meaty thighs that thrust up to the muscular arms that keep Rin up. 

“This time,” the green-eyed breathes heavily, “together”, he finishes the sentence and for his surprise Rin pushes him down on the bed. He locks his eyes with Makoto’s, grabs onto the larger boy’s waist and begins moving faster, bouncing in Makoto’s lap. His thighs are restrained by the white fabric of the socks and the black ribbons, each muscle beneath the cloth tensed. The wine-red hair a mess around the frilled headband and he’s the absolutely most gorgeous and most lewd mess right before Makoto.

The latter grabs onto the still clothed thighs and moves along with Rin and it’s a split second before they fall into a mad pace, a rapid rhythm chasing for a climax. It seems like it takes forever - Makoto’s right hand wrapping around Rin’s once again hard length, Rin’s fingers digging into Makoto’s sides - but at the same time it’s not long enough until they both hit a cloud nine. As if in a cliche freeze frame they don’t move, they barely breath as a wave of intense pleasure washes over them and only when the momentum is gone they resume breathing.

Completely drained Rin collapses on top of Makoto, completely not caring about the mess covering their abdomens. “This was wild,” he murmurs still catching his breath. 

“It sure was,” Makoto responds and threads his fingers through the burgundy locks. “It never was this wild in my fantasies,” he admits and looks down to meet Rin’s gaze.

“Do you have a lot of those? You know, fantasies and stuff?” he asks with a somewhat concerned face and Makoto let’s out a laugh.

“Now when I know the real thing is always better - not too many. I bet you have some too, mister I-didn’t-know-I-have-the-dress,” Makoto teases and receives a hard bite on his chest as a response, yet he responds with a laugh. “I bet you have some too.”

“I… might have some,” Rin admits and runs his fingers over the bite mark he left on a place Makoto couldn’t really hide during practice, which was an unspoken rule - not to leave marks where others could easily see them.

“I’m down to try them out,” the olive-haired boy replies not seeming very bothered about the fact he will have to explain a bite mark on his chest with very obvious indication it’s from Rin. “Tell me one,” he runs his fingers over Rin’s back gently - up and down - encouraging him.

“Firefighters…” Rin murmurs and when Makoto hums, showing he didn’t hear it he takes a breath and repeats louder. “Firefighters… I have thing for firefighters.” he feels his cheeks going red for the nth time today and he is ready for a shout of laughter but the response is completely different.

“Alright. I’m down,” is the surprising reply and Rin looks at the green-eyed boy with such shock it’s obvious he doesn’t believe it.  “I mean, why not?” Makoto shrugs and now for his surprise receives a kiss - deep and sensual, his dick still ‘trapped’ in Rin’s body twitches from the intensity of the lip lock and the tango of tongues.

“You better not think of anything more,” Rin murmurs against Makoto’s lips and despite his words rolls his hips down, letting out a whimper as his sensitive cock rubs against Makoto’s stomach. 

“Maybe after a nap,” the broad-shouldered one replies and finally slips out of Rin’s still tight body. It’s a bit of shifting - wiping remains of cum and lube off with a stray shirt - before they finally settle under a blanket, one window open to air out the heavy scent of sex in the air. Spare to day they don’t wake up for round two, if round two isn’t lazy kisses and sharing silly fantasies for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat relatively soon I will write how they actually got together but for now, I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please, drop a comment and tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
